Embedded In My Madness
by RyantheWolf
Summary: Brought into a world unknown, cold, but not alone. This is where the adventure of a lone wolf begins. Ryan, raised by humans, questions the meaning of his own existence seeking the answers from Sonic and his gang to find more than he was ever looking for. A rework of "Intertwined in So Many Ways". I still won't write lemons, sorry not sorry. Please enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own SEGA or any of the sonic team characters. The character I created is just an idea of my own. Any other names I use along the way have no correlation to any comics or stories. This is something I just made up. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A New World A New Me

There was a period in my life, a particular question like any other human being would be curious about is, " _Do you ever wonder why we are here? Are we made from an actual almighty being or just by statistical change?"_ The best part is knowing I do not have any means to find an answer to said question. Now I can tell you how I got from point A to point B, finding myself the answer to this question skipping the entire middle with all the pain, love, tears, and sweat. But who said that would be any level of fun. Instead I want you to sit down, kick back, and be prepared because this is my story.

The unforgiving winds of the Artic howl as a group of men are trekking back to their site.

"We have to hurry! The blizzard is only going to get worse!" a muffled voice shouts behind the thick scarf in front of it. The wind only howls louder as the get close back to their _heated_ base. This group is in a single file line as a loud roar begins to emerge from the sky, different from the wind. They try to scurry faster through the knee-deep snow where the door is now in sight. As the group manages to get inside the roar is hear almost as if the sky itself was falling in.

"It is gonna land right on us, we are dead" exclaimed the last man to enter as he locked the door shut. The roar of the sky can be heard from above the roof of their complex as a large thud is hear outside. The men scramble to the window as a large pod can barely be seen in the middle of a blizzard.

"What are you doing" asked the eldest man of the group of 6. The remaining 4 turn to see their leader getting dressed up for the cold weather.

"I need to check it out, I do not care whether it is blizzard" he replied calmly. He walked right outside attaching a rope to remain secured. He pushed his way through the snow over to the towering pod. A hatch can be seen half way up the pod. He grabs hold to look inside the pod. As he climbs up a window is seen were a young wolf like creature can be seen inside, cold and asleep.

 _Everything is going to be okay…_

 _How do we explain a sentient freak like this?_

 _*Looking down to see my paws with an icy cool aurora around them* Kid you have powers! This is fantastic, you could be a real hero if you wanted to._

 _*In the background the sound of soft humming can be heard growing louder from a woman*_

 _My name is Dr. Beck Saulters and what shall we call you? My you can you speak my boy? I know I will give you a name…hmmm….. I know let's call you Ryan, Ryan the Wolf. It has a nice ring to don't you think?_

 _*A man with a shot gun pointed at my face. I can see into the dark abyss of the barrel, almost as if it were staring back at me.* Y-y-y-you-'v-v-ve got-t-t to go! You're a f-f-f-freak of nature! John get a hold of yourself! NO YOU! *The gun it pointed and Dr. Saulters* NO! I run and pounce at the man as the sound of the shotgun goes off. DAD!_

 _*The humming is almost deafeningly loud*_

"AAAAAHHHHH" I yell as I bolt up into a sitting position on my cot. I breathe heavily as I look around as if a gun went off just now. I get up quickly passing down the dark unlit hallway down to them, my "parents". I peer into their room, both there sleeping soundly. I sigh heavily with relief. I slowly walk back over to the bathroom, turning on the light and the water in the sink. The warm water falls into my paws as I splash it over my face. I reach for a nearby towel to dry as I look in to the mirror. A charcoal black wolf with a grey eye on my right and a grass green on my left. I scowl a little at my appearance. 20 years had gone by, since I was brought to this place, this world, unknown as to who sent me here or why. Am I an alien, was I brought here for a purpose, are there any others like me? I am uncertain as to when I can obtain answers to any of my questions. The people here at this station have been more than kind. They are the closest thing I may ever have for a family and for that I am always going to be grateful. However, a major problem will need to be addressed and that is the fact that I need to leave at some point. I need to find reason and purpose; I need to find out what I am meant to do on this planet Earth. Unfortunately, unknown to me at the time I was going to find out sooner than I ever hoped to.

 **Day 1**

I wake to find myself another snowy morning. The past week has been another brutal blizzard, lucky for me the cold has always been my friend.

"Good morning son, glad to see you up so early!" Dr. Saulters called over as he wheeled himself down the hall.

"In the mood for some breakfast? Your mother is making up quite the array of food today" he said with a broad smile. Dr. Beck Saulters a middle aged man, he sits in a wheelchair due to….. an accident where his legs do not work as well as they used to. With physical therapy and the wonders of modern medicine he is making a recovery but is required to use a wheel chair until his legs are back in working order. His smile has some slightly wrinkled dimples and a grayed goatee. Through his bulky old-fashioned glasses you can see the sincerity and love, like any father would have for their child.

"Sure Dad. Do you need a hand I can push you down to the cafeteria if you want" I reply trying to keep a similar up-beat tone in my voice.

"No, no I am fine, Doc says I need to keep as active as I can" he replies turning himself around. I chuckle and smile slightly in response. We both make our way over to the cafeteria. We walk and there is my mother cooking furiously. She like my father is middle aged. A redhead with ties of grey intertwined in a braided pony tail. She has a stern look of concentration with her mouth tightened and her eyes staring right into the food waiting to take off the cooking scrambled eggs. The array of food could feed an army, scrambled eggs, hard boiled eggs, bacon, taylor ham, bagels, toast, soup, orange juice, and the list only continues. My mouth watered as we walked up to the kitchen table.

"Good morning boys. Ready for the busy day ahead?" My mother, Jennifer (or Jen) Saulters, said with a smile on her face. I pick up two plates and start stacking them enough to feed a family of four.

"Good morning Mom and yes I'm always ready when I get the chance to eat like this" I say with excitement. She laughs as she grabs some food for herself, setting the last of the food out for the buffet. We sit down at a table with a window.

"So what is in store for today?" I ask in hopes of excitement. I have done a lot of repair work outside. Since I am naturally comfortable in the cold weather outside I have learned a multitude of tricks for repairs and construction.

"Well son, I will not lie, I am not thrilled about this, but there is a problem that has been growing outside our site since last night. Do you remember those stories of those individuals just like you? Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow, saving our world from Dr. Ivo Robotnik? Well our scouts say that as of last night a dome was being constructed and some say that it is him" He says with a solemn look. "I need to tell you that there are more scouts going out today, so I need you to stay with us until we figure out what to do. G.U.N. was called as of last night so I am hoping they can deal with this."

"You mean we may see something other than snow? Do not get me wrong this is horrible news, but I would be lying to say I am not excited slightly! I can finally test out my powers even, or maybe stop whatever he is up to. Dad I have to help in any way I can"

"Ryan, I know that this is an opportunity but this is not the training you have been working on, this man is insane. He will kill you. Do you not understand what is at risk? This is not some game" he said almost scolding me. "I ca-"

*Warning, Warning, Intruder alert. Please man battle stations accordingly*

Before he could say another word I got up running for the nearest exit. I open to the howling winds outside. Their cool embrace hugs me like a familiar friend who I haven't seen in some time. I hop out to hear the sound of lasers and gunfire. I look to see an orange "egg" shaped bot firing at the retreating scouts. I left out a fierce howl as a blue aurora covers my hands. I raise my arms as throw ice picks directly into the robot exploding it complete. It explodes only to have three take its place. This time, fully aware of me, they fire at me as I run over to the nearest cover. I pant with a smile on my face, the thrill of the hunt was on, I can fight, I can save the day. I make myself an ice shield to block the lasers firing at me as I run into the first two knocking them over. My claws grow with a deep blue ice extending as I cleanly slice through the standing robot and then destroy the other two as they attempt to get up. I laugh as I only turn to see more.

 _This can't be good. There are too many for a site like this to handle, we can't even evacuate with weather like this…_

As laser fire passes near me I get a shot in the arm. I howl in pain gripping the burning sensation throbbing on my right shoulder. I could feel the blood starting to drip as I tried to move my arm in anyway. I jumped back as I see more men get in position to fight back. But then suddenly explosions came from the mass robot armada. This didn't make sense, we did not have any fire power to deal with this. Then I saw it a blue and black blur run by me. It was them, all of the stories, all of my dreams coming true right in front of me. I couldn't be happier, you know if my shoulder didn't get hit by a very painful laser. In my daze a robot runs right at me punching me straight in the face. I get sent flying right into the wall of my home. I could feel the metal bend as I coughed up some blood into my mouth. The taste of iron consumed my taste buds.

"Ho-ho-ho-ho! What is this? A wolf with ice based power in the middle of the Artic? How very interesting!" A large man, bundled for the cold weather in the robot said. "Too bad I can't take prisoners, you would make such an interesting pet" The robot thumped its way closer to me.

"You know Egghead I didn't realize you were into murder now. Think of the children man, how will you sleep at night?" A slightly arrogant tone came from a blue hedgehog. He looked back at me only angered by my condition. I slowly rose feeling every aching muscle in my body. I was pissed, I am not falling in front of _The_ Sonic. I let out a vicious howl as wrap ice again around my paws, all four of them and go into a full sprint. Surprising both Eggman and Sonic I jump right in front of the cockpit stabbing straight through his machine and tossing him into the cold snow. I jump pushing the robot down as it begins to explode leaving machine parts everywhere. I land only to fall to a knee. I see Sonic with his mouth open and then… well I cannot be certain but then I see him almost show anger. I think the blood loss is getting to me.

"That …. Was for trying to take over my home you over cooked egg" I say in between breaths as Eggman only yells in discontent. He stands up only when he turns around there are sparks of electricity coming from him. His hand falls off to reveal a machine gun and Sonic reacts quickly to destroy the robo-egghead.

"Well that was close. You should leave the heroic acts to somebody like me pal" he says in a slightly annoyed tone as he walks over to me offering a hand. I smile and take it, getting up walking over back to my site.

"Yeah well, I can't just sit knowing some psycho with robots wants to take down my home. I am Ryan by the way" I say slightly laughing that I am walking to my home with Sonic _the_ Hedgehog.

"Sonic. Those are some crazy powers, I never realized another Mobian was running around Earth besides my friends and I." Sonic replied in a friendly matter.

 _Mobian? Is that what I am?_

We open the doors to see many relieved faces. My father and mother are okay, and I sigh in relief.

"Son! How could you run off like that? You were almost killed! I-" I soon collapsed, blacking out.

 **Boom! This will conclude Ch1 of my ever-developing story. So let me explain some things real quick to any readers out there. 1) I by no means am an expert story writer. There will be errors, and there will be those who do not like how I write. I respect your opinion, I am sorry I could not write in a way for you to enjoy, but please no flames. I am always open to constructive criticisms. Also, please let me know how I did coming back to make a re-work of this older story of mine. I really look forward to writing this one out to completion. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own SEGA or any of the sonic team characters. The character I created is just an idea of my own. Any other names I use along the way have no correlation to any comics or stories. This is something I just made up. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: A Heroic Intervention

 _*Beep, beep, beep*_

 _You are a lucky boy, your father only got a few stray bullets in the leg and your mom, even more lucky got a few scratches…_

 _*My father can be seen on the hospital bet sleeping with the heart monitor constantly beeping*_

 _When I grow up I want to save people too! With Sonic and all of his friends! I will see the world, save a bunch of people! Maybe I can even beat up Eggman himself!_

 _That is nice son, maybe one day.. *my Father laughs*_

I groan as I hear the constant heart monitor beep in my ear.

"He is awake!"

"Oh good, it is about time"

"Shadow, lighten up, he took down an Egghead bot in one motion. We gotta stick around for someone like him!"

I grumble as I see everyone around me cheering.

"Hi everyone what did I miss" I say quietly as I get up painlessly, surprisingly enough. I see my Mom, Dad, Sonic, Shadow, my crew, even Tails and…. a pink hedgehog. Our eyes meet and I look away as quickly try not to let the fluster of emotions hit my face.

 _I didn't know there were female Mobians!_

"You fought really well out there Ryan, I wanted to stick around to thank you for the help out there _._ You have a great deal of people who are also thankful" Sonic says with a smile. I look to see all of the smiling faces and I smile back warmly.

"Not a problem, it was the least I could do" I say happily as my mom runs for the hug and holds me tightly. "H-hi mom I am sorry for the scare" I say with a nervous chuckle. She does not even say anything as I can feel her tears reaching my fur. I hug her back and smile. "So what happens now Sonic?"

"Well you see the real Egghead is at his base. However, the blizzard even has him stopping so we were invited to wait out the blizzard. We are heading out to stop whatever he has got planned as soon as possible." He states quickly, like a tactician doing a textbook attack.

"Well I am glad you guys can stay for a while, it is nice that I finally see some other people who are like me in a sense" I say with a smile.

Tails pipes in, "I have never seen a Mobian wolf, do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" I nod in response looking over to everyone else. They all know that I had finally gotten my wish to meet others like me, even thought I had no idea as to what I was or if I even was a Mobian.

The next couple of hours consisted of me being introduced to Shadow, Tails, and Amy. I told them my story of crash landing and being raised by my family. I told them of my dream to move on to bigger things and how I wanted to be like them. In hindsight, I probably should have calmed down and not told them everything but Sonic, Tails, and even Amy seemed interested. I was flattered to think they were interested in a nobody such as myself.

"That is insane that you have these ice powers! That is so cool!" Tails almost yells in excitement. I laugh as I start to use my powers to mold a small Tails ice sculpture. He stares in awe at the detail as I put it on the table.

"So, can I help you guys? I am not asking for anything else I know you have a world to protect, but I am glad to offer myself to stop the Egghead myself" I say with determination. Sonic looks over to Shadow and Tails. Tails smiles nodding in agreement and Shadow only deepens his frown as he looks directly into my eyes.

"You being really stupid kid. You do not have what it takes to deal with this kind of problem." Shadow says coldly to me. I stand up almost instantly.

"Kid? A man comes here to my home, to my family, threatening to take it all away and I do not have what it takes? Shadow I understand I don't have your experience of saving the whole god damned world, but come on man" I say clearly angry. He only sighs.

"I am not going to have you learn what I mean" he replies as he walks off. I look back to the others as Sonic sighs getting up and dashing to his dark counterpart.

"Okay, so I am trying my best to understand this, but Amy, it is Amy right?" I ask quickly. She quietly nods, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Why come out of your way? I mean do not get me wrong the more the merrier for a fight against the Robotnik, but why go out of your way to here?" I asked with concern in my voice, I am not sure why it came out that way, it wasn't on purpose. Man my mind was racing, I do not understand this feeling I have.

"Well you see Ryan, I have my heart set on Sonic, he has saved me a lot of times" she replies with more enthusiasm than before. I feel a slight numb feeling in the middle of my chest and almost some disappointment as well.

"I really love him for all that he has done for me. So where he goes I will go!" she continues in her excited tone. I laugh a little as a scowl forms on her face. "What is so funny?" She asks annoyed at me.

"Well, I do not want to be rude, but that seems like a little much, but I should elaborate. I was always taught that love forms after being with someone for a long enough period of time or that was I was taught growing up as a pup. It is one thing to appreciate the savior for saving you, but to be in love seems extreme. I mean if you haven't gone out with him how can you really know anything about him?" I reply calmly staring out into the storm. I turn to her and see that clearly I hit a nerve because there is a tear that must've fell. She does not even respond and gets up to leave.

"Amy wait don't go! Ryan did not mean to upset you!" Tails calls out to Amy as the door slams closed. I sigh face palming myself.

"Christ, I really need to think about how I say some of this stuff. I hope I did not upset her that much" I say as I look to Tails. He turns to me giving me a reassuring smile.

"I would not get too worried, she is aware of the dilemma, but she is upset just because of her recent attempts to be with Sonic have not gone her way" he replied. I still felt like a jerk for being that honest right of the bat. I could see that I was going to have think of a proper apology.

Days would pass by quickly as the blizzard was forecasted to last for the following 2 weeks. This was a little bit unnatural considering the time of year, but nothing could really be done. Tails and I got along very quickly considering his background in mechanics. For such a young fox he was quite the genius, he could talk my ear off about every machine I worked on and make sense of it before going over my head. Sonic and Shadow were on constant patrol and plotting for how to take down Eggman, and Amy I have still yet to apologize to because she avoids me frequently. Almost two full weeks had past. So my family decided it was best throw a good luck party for Sonic and his gang to wish them luck in their fight against Eggman. I only wish I could join them. I want to learn about the rest of the world, to travel, to see what I can learn about Mobians and see if I can find more wolves like myself.

 **Day 13:**

"Alright Ryan I managed to nag Shadow to a certain extent" Sonic walked into the common room where I was found reading on the sofa. I close my book looking at him with a slight grin to be seen.

"There is a catch to that statement. What does Shadow want me to do?" I reply as calmly as I can. I can feel the excitement of being able to work with this team.

"Well… he wants to spar with you to see what you can do. Are you okay with that?" Sonic mentioned hesitantly. I could see in his eyes he was disappointed that was the best he could do to convince Shadow to let me be a part of this adventure.

I give off a large grin, "Oh that is perfectly fine by me. Also Sonic, do you have a minute to talk. I do not want to invade into your personal life, but I want to ask you about something because I am curious as to why. Why do you avoid Amy so much?" I ask. I can see how uncomfortable he has become.

"Well, the thing is that Amy only seems into me because I saved her. I do not want to start a relationship with anyone just because I am a hero. There is nothing really to come out of that. Anyway I won't delve any deeper into the matter, Let's go to the gym." He replies in a rushed way. I can understand why, but I cannot help but think Sonic at least is into Amy a slight bit. But, this was not my place to get involved. I would be lying if I were to say that I was not slightly jealous. Amy seems like a really nice girl, despite her obsession of Sonic. We run over to the gym where I see Shadow standing in place waiting.

"What do you know you decided to come. Now look here I do not have time to bul lshit around. Eggman has only gotten more serious and I intend to stop him. So here are my rules" Shadow says coldly holding up a stop watch. "Hit me, you have 3 minutes. I won't use any guns, just hand to hand combat. Do what you want. Go!" he yells as I charge at him. I throw my punches, left, right, left, right as he smoothly dodges only giving me an arrogant chuckle like he was amused.

"C'mon wolfy, all bark and no bite?" He says calmly as he give me a swift punch to my gut, knocking the wind right out of me. I push myself up launching at him

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yells as he disappears on me in a flash of light.

 _What that doesn't make sense. None of that makes sense._ I frantically look around.

"One minute left" his taunting voice right behind me. I spin myself icing my foot to move faster as he dodges me completely. My anger is getting the better of me now. I cannot let him get the better of me, I didn't care how many times our world was saved. I am not having any of his sass. I throw ice shards in all directions at him forcing Shadow to jump in order to dodge. While doing so, I already pounced into the air running right into Shadow's path. As if in slow motion I see the anger in his eyes as I give him a large shit-eating grin clocking him square in the jaw. Shadow falls first but flips himself to land on his feet as I land on all fours. Shadow growls looking me in the eye. I growl in turn with a smile standing up victorious. I stop to bring my hand out.

"Thank you for giving me the chance Shadow, I know you may not be thrilled working with the unknown, but it is a honor to help some of the world's greatest heroes. I can't tell you how much I looked up to you guys growing up!" I say almost with a child's enthusiasm. Shadow maintains his grimaced look but shakes my hand in turn walking off. Sonic walks over patting my shoulder.

"I would be lying if I didn't say I was impressed. Shadow underestimated you giving you the chance to prove him wrong. Hopefully the same advantage can be used against-" Sonic says as an explosion goes off. We both look at each other panicked and run straight to the explosion.

"Ahhh! Sonic help me!" Amy screamed as Eggman's laughter could be heard. Gun fire went off as some of the crew members were mowed down. I watched in horror. The bullets flew faster than I could see but the holes forming in all of these innocent people could be seen as blood spewed everywhere. A blur whizzed by destroying the robots as Amy's captor flew off into the blizzard. The moans of the injured could be heard even through the rage of the storm. Med teams were running in as I looked to see who was hurt and who needed help. I picked up some metal sheets putting them back in their place with ice to raise the temperature of the room. Sonic and Shadow were quick to help move a lot of people into the med bay. After getting the last injured man to the medical bay, then came the true horror, the dead. 25 people had a variety of bullet wounds, most of them had passed through but 11 were unlucky to need to go into surgery to remove bullets. In addition to the 25 another 10 ten had died. As I jogged my way back one of the guards stopped me.

"Jack what's wrong? Don't you want help carrying the bodies over? They need to be moved so we can mourn and clean" I say with a sad tone. He looked back at me with sad and hurt eyes. I gasp under my breath realizing what this meant.

 _No, no, no, that can't be Mom and Dad should've been on the other side of the complex away from this mess. They can't be… no, no, no, no_

I push Jack off me looking to make sure I was wrong. God what I would do to be wrong. I see some of the engineers, two security guards, a kid for Christ sake, clutching a toy, but then…. I fell down to my knees. Right in front of me were my parents my father on top of my mother as if he tried to shield her from the attack. There so many holes in my father's back, I could not even see his face, just the blood slowly pouring out staining his lab coat a horrible blood red shade. And then my mother I could see into her cold dead eyes. I let out a horrid scream that I did not think I could possibly emit but didn't care as I embraced them both clutch on for dear life. I could feel the cold blood get soaked into my fur, but I didn't care. My heart had just been shattered into pieces, my entire existence, taken away from me.

 _Eggman….. Eggman did this!_

I cried as I saw the tears fall into the pooling blood. I didn't notice anyone else. No one else mattered right now. I couldn't stop crying as I felt a hole dig deeper in me consuming my very being.

 **Hooray Chapter 2 completed! Not hooray because of a horrible tragedy. ;_;**

 **I want to thank everyone once more for taking the time to read this developing story. If you read my original work, which was a long time ago….. please let me know if I have improved at all over the years! I am hoping so, hahaha. Anyway as a heads up, I am about to go into some serious school crunch time. So chapter 3 I will be working on but it will not come out nearly as quickly as this past chapter. So please have a little patience. I really appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own SEGA or any of the sonic team characters. The character I created is just an idea of my own. Any other names I use along the way have no correlation to any comics or stories. This is something I just made up. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The "Vengance" in Hero is Silent

Unfortunately living in nothing but vast cold, burials cannot be properly done. In my parent's will they specifically asked to be cremated. Even worse was the honest fact that I could not spend the time to mourn them. I _had_ to save Amy to spare Sonic and his friends from a similar and cruel fate. Everyone was apologizing to me, throwing me pity, but nothing helped, because it was all taken away from me. No matter what nothing would bring them back. Needless to say I wanted blood to be spilt. Eggman deserved nothing less than to be gutted for what he had done….

 **Day 23:**

Everyone kept a relative distance because I was training frequently. Wake up, work out, eat, work out, eat, shower, then sleep. That had been my life for the past 10 days, but today was the day we struck Eggman at his base. Vengeance will be mine!

"Alright so that is the plan. Any questions?" Sonic asked our group. Silence loomed, I am certain everyone could tell how angry I had become. We all get up preparing for the journey ahead. Getting to the base will be easy, even getting inside will not be difficult. The worst part will be fighting our way though. Even Eggman will have been preparing to fight us off. Unfortunately for him, I do not think he realizes that once you kill part of my pack, there is no forgiveness to be given.

The wind from the tail end of the blizzard was harsh but familiar. Unlike me the others decided to bundle up more until they could get inside. We hopped onto Tail's plane, his X-tornado if I remember right. As the engine spurred on we zoomed into the sky, well aware that we would be spotted. It had been almost a flash before we had spotted his hideout, which explained the armada he sent us, being so close it must have been child's play. I gritted my teeth with a wicked smile. I was ready, more so than I had ever predicted.

"This is it boys, let's go teach Egghead a lesson" Sonic yelled over the roar of the engine.

"WHAT?" Shadow yelled over another roar, but it was from the engine.

"Incoming! Brace for-" Tails yelled as an explosion hit the plane directly. Fire and smoke covered my line of sight as we were going down fast. Shooting ice from my hand I made a slide right under the plane in order for us to not crash directly into the base. Another shot could be heard. The others had jumped off as I jumped at the last second. I could hear the X-tornado explode behind me. I heard someone yelling at me as we were falling. I couldn't make out what they said, but I knew my role, freeze my way into the base. I made another ice slide to ride down to the roof of the egg shaped base. Guns fired as bullets soared tearing through my ice, whipping past my ears. I fortunately make it to the roof. I look directly ahead to see a turret rising as I shoot ice directly at it. Freezing it in place I shatter the turret leaving an entrance for everyone to enter. I could've waited, but I was too angry. I wanted to find Robotnik before anyone could stop me. I found myself directly next to what I assumed to be the main entrance. A variety of tanks and robots were furiously working, preparing for what I assumed to be a war. Such a waste of technology. I roar as I violently pounce on some of the working bots, tearing them in half with my ice claws. Shooting a spear at the control panel the door opens and an alarm sounds.

"Nice job, but we have to hurry if we want to find them. Tails come with me, you two can search together or split up, just go!" Sonic commanded as they zoomed into the base. I look over to Shadow who already started running. I decided to go through a different path than either of them. Maybe Eggman will fall for my bait.

**Meanwhile with Eggman***

"Ho-ho-ho! Well Amy, look at this it looks like you have your boyfriend and friends chasing after you! Look even the ice freak is hunting for you" He laughs maniacally.

"You won't get away with this!" Amy yelled with tears in her eyes. Eggman only turned and grinned as he pressed a button on his computer zapping Amy. She screamed falling unconscious.

"You know I have had it with you pesky rodents. I always try these different haphazard ways to kill you. I fight you with giant machines, ancient creatures, hell I made clones of you with my technology for Christ's sake. But, today that changes. I know I have said it in the past but this is a revolutionary day for the Robotniks, blood will be shed. I will make anyone who gets in my way regret the day they thought they could refuse Dr. Ivo Robotnik" He yelled at the unconscious hedgehog. _I only need her until I trap them, then she is as good as dead._

**Back to the Ryan**

A feint scream could be heard. I tore through bot after bot. A variety of weapons were held, guns, swords, hammers, even lances. I could never understand why or how he acquired all of this metal, but it was unimportant to the main task at hand. I snarled following the sound of the scream only to be stopped by a large, heavily locked door. I smashed at the door, "Eggman! There is no hiding from me!" I yelled.

A small monitor flew over to me where Eggman was seen in front of an unconscious Amy. I snarled and yelled, my eyes even began to feel icy cold.

"Well, well, I am surprised to see that you found me before Sonic did. I guess he is taking a longer route to find me. Shame, really but I supposed I can test out my latest treat on you instead mutt" Eggman said sinisterly from the screen.

"Bring it" I said trying to look him dead in the eyes. As requested the door had opened and what lied inside even I could not say I was prepared for. I look to see what was styled as a robotic Sonic the Hedgehog. It eyes glowed fiercely red. It had metallic blue quills, its eyes were black with a red line for a sensor. Its arms and legs were thin but metal, its stomach or core showed what could be a cannon or core for the robot itself.

 _Main functions online….._

 _weapons system online…._

 _Dash protocol online….._

 _Targets…. Sonic the Hedgehog and any known associates_

 _target found, primary objective…_

 _exterminate_

I ready myself as the Sonic look-a-like runs at me almost as quickly as Sonic. Barely dodging it I side step forming my ice claws. I howl as I run at it with intent to tear it to shred. It slides on the ground at an insane speed turning into a ball similar to Sonic and coming straight for me. Yelling as loud as I could I swipe my claws at the ball only to hear the sound of the ice shatter and a cracking noise from my arm he hits my arm then bounces off of me. I scream in pain looking at my right arm as a bone protrudes out bleed. I gasp heavily as I try to ice it back into place. My vision is blurry from the pain.

 _Target damages…_

 _Vital signs dropping…._

"Don't you mock me you block of bolts!" I yell as I start forming an ice sword in my left hand. I grunt and grimace trying my best to ignore the pain. The robot version rolls back to come straight at me. I point my hand at the ground as I quickly form an ice wall that surprisingly stopped the robot. I gets up staring directly at me. I smile devilishly.

 _Your attempt to stop my objective is futile…_

I growl as I stance myself for an attack. The robot punches through the ice where I barely dodge laughing in victory as I slice for its inside. My sword tore through cause sparks and a small explosion to go off. I jumped back as it swung at me again and I shoot ice spears right for it. The robot pointed its hand at the incoming spikes only to reveal what I assumed to be a machine gun unloading bullets into my spears.

 _That was the only chance you will receive to kill me…_

I could almost swear that the bot mocked me with the way it spoke. Even with the unnerving monotone robotic voice it maintained. "Well as much fun as it is watching you two struggle I think I need to put the odds in my favor. Mecha! Execute operation Emerald!" Eggman yelled from his monitor.

 _Yes Professor…._

Metal Sonic stood straight up revealing a small purple gem. It stood tall and mighty as if it had taken over the world as energy zapped from the gem covering the robot. A purple aurora covered the robot. Within an instant it vanished from sight. I jumped back expecting to be punched in the face only to jump back into being rolled at by the monstrous robot. I could hear Eggman cackle. I was in major trouble. I fell to the ground only to see the robot slide right at me. I saw my opportunity. This was my only chance. I stayed there waiting for it to strike. As it was right in front of me with its arm out to I assume stab me, I rolled forming an ice sculpture of myself. The robot, unable to stop crashed into the sculpture only to fly in the air and be impaled by many ice spears. I roared as I cut the robot in half, catching the emerald-like gem.

"NO, NO! This is all wrong! You were supposed to die you stupid mutt!" Eggman yelled from the monitor and the floor opened up to reveal him and Amy. I snarled as I ran towards him, where a shield repelled me from even attacking.

"There, there I am sure you will be fine losing both your parents and all of your new friends!" Eggman laughed as he cocked a pistol that he had in hand. He starts to unload the pistol aiming it at me. I manage to move out of the way. I grip tightly to the emerald as it glows brightly and feels warm. I could swear I see that same aurora glow around it.

" You know, this is great in some senses, I just turned a new leave to be more ruthless than ever, and it figures I happen to kill the parents of some ice wolf freak! Don't you think mutt? I am sure Amy will be so happy to know that she got shot and tortured repeatedly because her friends are failures at being heroes!" He laughed reloading his gun. I hide behind a metal barrier seeing the remains of the robot. It gives me an idea. I shoot some ice spears in the sky, distracting Eggman as he shoots them out of the sky. I run straight for the destroyed robot, picking up its head I cover it in ice as I throw it directly at him. He laughs as he side steps only to hear the sound of crash as it hits his computer. The shield that repelled me had stopped work. Eggman looks panicked as he turns around to see me running at him. He fires his gun to hear it empty, already panicked he swings the butt of the weapon at me. I dodge it moving the arm to the side as I trip him over slamming him into the ground. I freeze his shoulder against to the ground. I laugh as I make my way to Amy's cage breathless. I freeze the bars smashing them. I lightly nudge her until she wakes up.

"Ryan!" She cries hugging me as I help her up.

"C'mon, we need to get out of here pronto" I say weakly as we walk past Eggman. I stop us aiming my good hand at him mustering up to kill him.

"Ryan don't do it! Killing him will not do anything!" Amy cried trying to push my arm down.

"My parents are dead thanks to this shit. I can't just sit here in front of my killer when I can grant them revenge. My parents didn't deserve it!" I say angrily. I stare into Eggman's goggles. I can see him sweating profusely even in the cold, because he is so scared of dying.

"I understand what it is like. I lost mine too, killing him will make you just as bad and low as Eggman. There are better ways to deal with him!" Amy pleaded. I turn and look into her eyes, I can see the tears forming. I try to stay angry, I wanted him dead. I wanted my parents back more, but she was right. I sighed heavily as I lowered my hand.

"Ryan! There you guys are" Sonic yelled out dashing to us. He looked around to see Eggman lying on the ground shaking, the destroyed metal copy. "You fought his robot me? By yourself? Are you insane?! You could've died! Why didn't you find us! We would've taken care of it!" Sonic said angrily.

"Really? Sonic we were here to save Amy and I did not have the chance to get or call anyone. I did what anyone of you would do and you know it!" I yelled back. Sonic looked at me annoyed but suddenly his expression changed as we hear another gun shot go off. Blood splattered over Sonic's chest. I could feel the warm splat hit the side of my face as Amy fell down to the ground. I turned around to see a ferocious smile from Robotnik, while screaming I shot an ice spear, impaling Eggman's shoulder. He screamed, dropping the gun. Turning back to Amy, who was bleeding on the floor. We searched to see she a was shot in the side. There was a hole through both sides which fortunately meant that it had gone through. Reacting as quickly as I could. I made a small ice layer stopping the bleeding on both ends. I looked at Sonic who was shell shocked.

"Sonic, run back to my base with her, I will find the others. Just get her to the medical bay, GO GO!" I yelled as he shakily picked up Amy becoming a blue, unseen blur. I slowly walk back over to the computer terminal Eggman was at. I walked passed Eggman who was still screaming. "You know if it weren't for Amy you would be dead!" I yelled twisting the spear. He only screamed louder until he fainted from the pain. I huffed as I walked over to what looked like a microphone.

"Shadow and Tails leave, we got Amy. I repeat we got Amy" I say as I hear it over what I assume to be a loud speaker. Looking at the array of glowing buttons and keys I see a large red button which I decide to slam on in hopes for self destruction.

 _E.G.G.M.A.N. Base liftoff commences in 5 minutes_

I look panicked, realizing I need to run. I start with a sprint only to ice the floors as I slide my way to the nearest exit.

 _3 minutes…._

I look around panicked following the same path I followed to find Eggman. I dodge robots left and right.

 _1 minute_

I can see the door as it is slowly closes and the base begins to rumble. I snarl as I jump off my ice slide narrowly sliding through the opening in the door as the base begins to fly up into the sky. I stare in amazement as I can feel my exhaustion catch up to me. I laugh and smile, "I did it Mom and Dad. I saved someone like I said I would" I can feel the tears pouring from my eyes. I laugh as I hear a rush and see Sonic stand in front of me angry.

"You stupid fuck Amy almost died!" he yelled as he punched me square in the face. I pass out. I feel scared uncertain of what I will wake up to.

 **END of chapter 3!**

 **Well, please share, let me know how you think this story is progressing. I am hoping you guys are enjoying it all out there. I appreciate the patience, school has consumed a lot of my time to write all of this out. Hopefully I can be a little bit faster with the delivery for chapter 4!**

 **Ryan- What about me?! I just got punched in the face for saving Amy? What about my feelings?**

 **Me- Do not doubt my powers. If there was need for concern do you not think I would have shown it for you by now?**

 **Ryan- …..**

 **Me – Exactly!**

 **Ryan – Tune in next time for what happens to me after my first fight with Dr. Robotnik.**


End file.
